Dreaming of home
by NovaChridhe
Summary: Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, dreams are build from desires. Home could mean anything, from places to people or even just a feeling. And regardless of whether it was reality or his perfect dream, Konoha and it's residents were his home. One-Shot. Part of a series of one-shots called "Dream with me". Part 5


Infinite Tsukuyomi. A dream build from desire. It reaches into the depths of your soul, bringing fourth a dream that you desired above all else. Sometimes that was something one never would have imagined, if one was awake.

A dream, even a perfect one, the longer it lasts the better a person sees it. The dream tries to prevent it from happening and distracts the person with something else but the longer it lasts the more difficult it gets for the dream to distract.

For a moment he just breathed. His eyes closed. Taking in the scents around him. The dust of the roads, the leaves of the trees, the various scents of the market further down in the village that wafted a little bit into his direction. All of it was so familiar. It was home.

As he opened his eyes he looked directly at the Hokage monument. The faces of the previous Hokage looking out over Konoha. And of course the stone face of the acting Hokage too, the Yondaime. His father.

He smiled as he looked upon the village before him. His home. It hadn't changed at all. It had been two and a half years since he last saw it and he was happy to be back. He had missed it.

Travelling had been fun and awesome and while it had been exciting in it's own way, it was different from home. He had learned a lot while away with Ero-sennin and he wouldn't exchange these two and a half years for anything.

But he had also felt lonely from time to time. Missed his home and friends and even Ero-sennin and the occasional letters from home weren't able to stifle that feeling. He was glad to be here again and his smile showed it.

"Naruto?", came a shout from down below. Looking from where the voice had come from, he saw a pink haired figure staring up at him with green eyes. "Is that you up there? When did you come back, Naruto?", Sakura continued shouting.

"Just now!", he jumped down from the pole feeling the wind race past him. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan." A grin spread on his face as they examined each other.

Sakura had grown, but so had he. He was now taller than her. Her long hair was pulled into a braided low bun, leaving out her side bangs that fell slightly into her eyes. It suited her and was something she had started doing even before he had left on his journey.

"Weird seeing you without your jumpsuit. But the orange is still there I see.", she smiled fondly at him after giving him a once over.

"Of course! Orange is still the best colour dattebayo!"

But she was right. After the training Ero-sennin had put him through, his jumpsuit had been lost beyond repair. So they had gone shopping. They hadn't found anything similar to what he had worn, so they had to compromise with what they got.

Black trousers and black shoes, because after his growth spurt he really needed new ones, and a black sweatshirt with orange stripes and on the back was the Uzumaki crest embroidered, also in orange. Because he really couldn't go without something orange!

"And what about me? Have I become more womanly?", she blushed. Naruto sensed a trap somewhere in there and wasn't quite sure how to answer. Sakura was Sakura, she didn't look much different. But he had a feeling that saying that would end in pain. Manly for him and distributed by her.

"Well you're still as beautiful as ever.", he came up with before she could pummel him because he didn't answer. Sakura blushed even further at his response and Ero-sennin giggled behind him like a little child and whispered : "Maybe tone it down a bit with the flirting or every girl in the village will fall for you in the next hour." Naruto whipped around, staring open mouthed at him.

"I wasn't... I didn't...", he stuttered and gave an awkward laugh.

He didn't flirt with Sakura. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty. And he did have a crush on her, but that was long since past. He hadn't thought about her in that way for a very long time now. She was more like a sister to him. Very important and precious, but not in a romantic way.

When Sakura chuckled and thanked him, his unease faded away. She didn't think he had flirted with her. Thank goodness. Who knew what she would have done to him if she did. She could be vicious if she wanted to.

As they continued down the road to get to the Hokage tower they talked about everything that had happened that didn't fit into the letters they had wrote each other. They talked and laughed and it was like he had never even left. Slipping right back into the place he belonged in.

Further down the road Naruto could make out three dark haired men and even from this distance he knew who they were. Grinning, he waited for the moment they would notice him.

Shisui-san was the first to react, but he was also the one facing Narutos direction. He looked over at him with a smile and motioned for the other two to look behind them. The shock on their faces was extremely amusing to Naruto.

Itachi was the first to get a hold of himself again, asking how he was and how long he had been back. Obito-nii still stared open mouthed at Naruto as he finished his greetings with the other two Uchihas.

"Na-Naruto! I thought you weren't supposed to come home for another month or so?" Obito-nii finally got back his composure.

"Ah well we were on our way back already anyway so we came home a bit early."

"More like you were too homesick and giddy to get back so that you dragged me over half the continent to get here early.", Ero-sennin whispered good naturedly behind him, though loud enough that everyone could hear it.

"It's not like we did much training in the last month. And you did agree, so don't complain on me now Ero-sennin!", Naruto shot back and gave him the stink eye, but he just laughed.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short Naruto-kun, but Itachi and I are actually on our way to a mission and just stopped to chat when we saw Obito-san and his wife. So we have to go now sorry.", Shisui-san smiled apologetic.

"Sure. Good hunting!", he wished the two anbu. And just like that they were gone, as if they had never stood there in the first place.

And before he could ask Obito-nii were his wife was, he turned as he heard the sound of bags hitting the ground. Before he could turn fully though, he was engulfed in a fierce hug and the smell of lavender filled his senses. A sob escaped Rin-nee as she hugged him.

"It's really you. I'm so glad you're back.", she slowly entangled herself from him. "We were worried that you'd miss it." She stepped back, next to her husband who had picked up the bags she had cast aside, one hand on her belly. A belly that has gotten way big since the last time he had seen her.

"Woah, Rin-nee! You've gotten quite big haven't you?!", his mouth said before his brain caught on. A powerful hit on the head that send him flying was what he got for it from Sakura.

"She's pregnant you idiot!", she raged at him. "You haven't changed at all have you!? And to think I even thought you had matured a bit! Ridiculous!"

"S-Sakura-chan...", he slowly stood up rubbing his head. She was even more scary and powerful than before, if that was possible.

"Ah Sakura-chan, it's alright really.", Rin-nee waved her hands in a placating manner to try and salvage the situation. Sakura huffed and turned away, while Naruto joined the group again.

"When is it due?", he asked inspecting her belly more precisely.

"In about a month. That's why we weren't sure if you would miss it or not.", Obito-nii answered for them.

"Why haven't you said anything about this? I would have come home sooner."

"And that's exactly why we didn't say anything. Your training with Jiraiya-sama was important, was it not?", Rin-nee argued "Telling you would have meant cutting your training. But I'm glad that you're here now." She smiled gently at him.

"Me too."

"Right right. This is all heart warming and all but you can catch up later. As I'm sure they have _things_ to do!", Sakura announced while nudging them to go "As do you Naruto." She looked meaningful over her shoulder at him.

"Aah yes, you're right. We better get going. We'll see you later Naruto." They said goodbye, leaving a perplexed Naruto behind who was dragged away by Sakura. An amused Ero-sennin walked behind them.

As they finally ascended the steps of the Hokage tower, Naruto was feeling more giddy by the minute. He hadn't seen his father in so long and now he was about to see him, not as his father but as his Hokage. He had to report back from his journey after all. That came first and then came family.

Added to this, his parents had been anything but thrilled when he had told them about his plans to go with Ero-sennin two and a half years ago. He had been fourteen and only just made chuunin with his team. They, mainly his mom, hadn't wanted their child to be away for so long. Especially not with Ero-sennin.

They both loved and respected him for everything he's done and stands for. He is a great shinobi and they were sure if something happened he could protect their child. But they also knew about his shortcomings. And they worried that he would rub of on Naruto if they were this long together unsupervised. Naruto knew that.

After a while they had relented and allowed him to go. And Naruto had been cautious as to what he wrote to them in his letters knowing that if they knew even half of what Ero-sennin was up to sometimes while he trained, they would order him to come back. Never mind telling them that he had edited his new book. That would have been suicidal and a death warrant for Ero-sennin considering his mothers temperament.

As they stepped into the Hokages office, his father was bent over a mass of paperwork not even looking up. He looked a bit exhausted and Naruto was sure he hadn't gone home yesterday, if the dark circles under his eyes and the pot of coffee was any indication.

Naruto cleared his throat after another moment of being ignored and grinned at his fathers expression as he looked up. It was priceless. Bulging eyes and the mouth of a fish until it spread into a grin and every bit of exhaustion seemed to fall of him.

"You're home!", he said, already hugging him and disturbingly close to tears.

"I'm home.", he hugged back just as fierce as his dad and much to his regret, he had to admit that his eyes were a little misty too.

It took a while for them to break up the hug and even then his dad still held onto his shoulders assessing him with a gentle smile.

"You've grown quite a bit. And you've got a new look I see."

"Yeah the old outfit sadly didn't survive the training.", he nodded sullenly. "But it's still orange, so there's that!", he grinned.

"Right, your training.", still smiling his father went over to the two couches in the room, motioning for them to sit down. "You're early, didn't you say you'd come next month?"

"He was homesick!", Ero-sennin said before Naruto could say anything and reaped another stink eye from him for that comment. His father stared and then laughed, tears coming to his eyes while Naruto pouted.

"Well I'm happy you're back. We've missed you. Your mom will be overjoyed to have you back early. But first we'll have to discuss some things.", his voice got all business like at the end and Naruto and Sakura sat up straighter in their seats. "You'll have to give me a full report on your journey by the end of the week and someone will asses your current level. Actually not only you, but the whole team seven."

"The whole team Hokage-sama?", Sakura asked curious.

"Yes the whole team. You've all been learning and training for the last two and a half years from different masters and now you'll get together again. I'd like to see how far you've come and how you will work as a team again. It's been a while after all."

"But since you're early Naruto, we will have to do that next week when the third member of your team will be back.", his father explained further.

"Eeh? The teme isn't here?", he asked sullenly.

He had wanted to see Sasuke and spar against him as soon as possible. He himself wanted to know how far they had come in the past years. Their rivalry was still as strong as ever. But it had always pushed them, never hindering. And their relationship had become more a bond between two brothers than that of friends.

Sakura too, was a force to be reckoned with. They were both proud to have her on their team. Always at their side, fighting and healing. She pushed them to get better as to not worry her too much and they pushed her to get better in return. As a team nothing had been able to stop them from progressing further and only the future would tell how far they would go.

"No, he left shortly after you with Orochimaru-sama for training. Just like you did with Jiraiya-sensei.", his father told him with a knowing smile.

Naruto hadn't known that Sasuke had gone with the Snake-sennin. But he wasn't too surprised either. Sasuke had trained with him before Naruto had left. And from what he could remember the guy was always on the move, just like Ero-sennin. So it wasn't surprising that he took Sasuke with him to train.

"Well he better has gotten better by the time he comes back or I will leave him behind.", he grinned.

"Better watch yourself or _I_ will leave the _both_ of you behind!", Sakura declared with a smug expression and Naruto didn't doubt for one second that she could back that statement up. But he could too and he would show her that in the assessment.

"By the way. Who will be assessing us?", he asked his dad curiously.

"Ah well... He's someone who knows the three of you and how you've worked together in the past. He's the best candidate to make this assessment."

"Meaning we're supposed to figure it out ourselves.", Naruto translated.

"Something like that yeah."

After a few more unsuccessful tries from Naruto to get more information from his father about that person, Sakura and he were ushered out of the office so his dad and Ero-sennin could talk a little in private. Disappointed he went on his way with Sakura.

On their way to Narutos home they made a detour over the market and to Sakuras house, because she needed a few things for her soldier pills. Seeing the things she brought for them Naruto just hoped they were edible, Sakura was a lot but not a good cook she was not. But maybe that had gotten better in the last two years? Hopefully he didn't have to be the guinea pig for them.

"Naruto? Everything alright?", concerned Sakura tapped him on the shoulder. He had stopped in the middle of the road, pale and staring at a run down apartment building. The beige paint and some of the plaster was peeling of the building and a balcony that didn't look much save was at the top of the building.

It was like a memory was tugging at the back of his head giving him a feeling of familiarity, though he's never seen this building before. He was sure he's never seen the building, but at the same time he knew that the third step of the stairs on the second story creaked. And that the door to one of the apartments at the top of the building only opened with a little jiggle of the keys and a shove to the bottom of the door.

Behind his minds eye flashed the image of something big with claws and for a moment he felt water under his feet. He heard a dark frustrated voice screaming his name and a shiver ran down his spine at the sheer power behind it. Then it was gone and left a feeling of loss and wrongness behind that Naruto couldn't explain.

He's had these flashes his whole life sometimes weaker, sometimes stronger. But always leaving behind this feeling. And the older he got the more frequent and stronger they came. He's never told anyone, though Ero-sennin did notice something on their travels but never said anything about it.

"Yeah I'm fine.", he finally managed to say, practically forcing himself to look away from the building before he could enter and see for himself if he was right about it.

"If you say so.", Sakura didn't look convinced but neither did Naruto. He gave her a shaky smile and walked slowly away from the building.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. Sakura was giving him concerned looks from the side and Naruto was deep in thought, mulling over these flashes and their meaning.

At the front door of his home he was still in a rather sullen mood as he got out his keys with his old kitsune keychain dangling down from them.

"I'm home.", he said automatically but was greeted by silence and a dark house. He sighed, discarded his shoes and waited for Sakura to do the same before entering into the living room and turning on the lights there.

"Welcome home, Naruto!", he was greeted by pretty much everyone it seemed. A banner was draped over the shelves saying the same as the people in the room. Everyone was there, his mom, Baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan, Iruka-sensei, Obito-nii and Rin-nee, all of the Konoha twelve, well except for Sasuke. Everyone was smiling and Lee took his hand and pulled him into the middle of it all.

He was so surprised and touched by this, that he was speechless and almost cried. The sullen atmosphere from before was blown away and replaced by a warm and happy feeling in his chest, making him grin and laugh with his friends and family.

His mom hugged him with a ferocity, he thought she would never let him go again.

"You're back! And look at you, how tall you've gotten 'ttebane!", she still squished him to her chest and he could barely breath, but he wouldn't complain. He was happy to be back, surrounded by his family.

"Ok that's enough. Let the poor boy breath Kushina.", Tsunade said, tapping her on the shoulder to release him. "He's barely here and already almost killed by his own mother.", she laughed while his mother pouted.

"Naruto-kun you have to tell us all about your youthful adventures with Jiraiya-sama.", Lee shouted in his most youthful voice right next to Narutos ear. That he could still hear with it was almost a miracle.

"Maa Lee!", Tenten complained who had stood right next to him too.

"It seems you have forgotten that we don't have much time Lee.", Neji said in his usual calm tone and addressing Naruto he continued: "We only came to see you and welcome you back. We were actually heading out on a mission when Obito-san told us of your early arrival."

Lee deflated instantly as he remembered their mission and that they had to go, crying and demanding that Naruto tell them when they got back. Naruto was a little sad too that they had to go so soon, but he was happy that they had come anyway. And after promising Lee that he would tell them and saying goodbye, Neji and Tenten dragged Lee out of the door, leaving behind a rather quite room.

After a moment laughter broke out and everyone started talking again. Naruto talked with everyone, telling them stories about his training or witty anecdotes about Ero-sennin and the toads. And he got told some in return.

Akamaru being stuck in a tunnel he had frequented as a pup, because he was to big now. Chouji landing repeatedly in the hospital for eating to much. Ino and Sakura competing in medical ninjutsu at the fish market of all places. Iruka-sensei chasing Konohamaru-kun after one of his pranks. And so on.

After a while Tsunade-baa-chan took out a deck of cards and played poker with some people. She was clearly loosing, much to Shizune-nee-chans dismay. His father, who had come home after an hour or so into the party, seemed to be winning though.

"You're lucky that we got them all together, at least for a little bit.", Obito-nii leant against the wall Naruto was leaning against.

"Thank you.", he smiled at him "That's what you had to do earlier right? Getting everyone together?"

"Yep. But it's actually Sakura you should thank. She was the one to plan all this and your early arrival didn't make it easy. We had it all planned out for next month, Sasuke would have been there too then."

"Ah it's alright. I'll see him soon enough.", he looked at the people gathered in his house, smiling and having a good time.

"But one person is still missing.", he remarked, looking down.

"Ah you know him. He'll turn up eventually.", Obito-nii scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... that he does."

"Shizune! Give me your money! I'll beat this little shit in poker in the next round!", Tsunade shouted from the other end of the room, her cheeks had already a suspicious red tint to them from the sake. His father laughed awkwardly and Sakura just stared disappointedly at her master for the lack of control.

"Aaah Tsunade-sama. I think you've had quite enough already, maybe we should go now.", seeking help she looked around until her gaze landed on Obito-nii.

"Right. I think I'll help her out. We'll be leaving then Naruto.", he gave him a hug and went over to Shizune-nee-chan, who was already trying to drag a drunken Tsunade away from the game.

"No I'll surely win next time!", she still tried to reason as Obito-nii half carried, half dragged her outside. Rin-nee and Shizune-nee-chan following after saying their goodbyes.

The four of them leaving was like an unspoken ok to leave, because one after the other got up, said goodbye and went home. First Iruka-sensei, then Shikamaru, followed closely by Ino and Chouji. After that the whole of team eight and not before long only Sakura remained.

His parents took care of the dishes while Naruto accompanied her to the door.

"Thank you Sakura." She looked up, surprised. "I know you planned this and told Obito-nii to get them here, right?" She blushed at being caught.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have a welcome party. I have one planned for Sasuke too you know."

"Of course.", he hugged her as they both laughed. "It was great. Thank you."

He waved her goodbye and waited till she turned the corner, getting out of sight before he looked up.

"You're late you know." A figure landed right next to him, without making the slightest sound.

"Maa, have I missed the party?", the silver haired man scratched the back of his head, giving him an eye smile.

"Yes you did and don't act like you don't know it. You did that on purpose!", he accused him.

"I got distracted on the way of life.", he gave on of his lame excuses.

"Sure.", Naruto nodded, not believing him in the slightest. "Come in."

Inside his mom stopped her cleaning to scold his sensei for coming late and he looked rather sheepish and cute at her rant, making himself smaller and nodding. Naruto had to hide a smirk at that and fled to the couch, sipping the tea his dad had handed him.

After his mom lost her steam she ordered him to sit down and drink his tea, to which he instantly complied, sitting down on the armchair across from the couch. Not bothering to even look if the damn mask would come of, he watched his parents clean up the last remainders of the party in the kitchen before they went upstairs, wishing them a good night.

Left alone to their own devices, they sat in silence drinking the tea. He looked his sensei over, who hadn't changed the slightest since the last time. It was kind of calming to see him unchanged, sitting in his usual slouch as if he hadn't a care in the world. Now he felt like he was really home again. Home wasn't really home unless that guy was there, pretending that he didn't care when it's actually the opposite.

This man cared more than any other. Sure he came late for almost anything and liked to piss people off, but he cared. He wasn't the most social person and hated big gathering, so him coming after the party was over was actually something Naruto had expected of him.

"It's rude to stare you know.", his sensei noted.

"Well then we're both rude.", he responded as he put down his cup.

"Maa that's true.", he easily complied, copying him and put down his own cup.

"How was it?" At the quiet question a broad grin formed on Naruto and he excitedly started to talk about his training. He told him about his improved Rasengan and the new forms of it. About his training with the toads, summoning them for specific tasks and combining attacks. About his wind element and the few attacks he could do with it, because he hated to make so many hand signs.

He told him about the fun he had had with Ero-sennin, fleeing from bath houses and hotels, because the sennin couldn't keep his lecherous nature in check. He had been furious with him at the time, but looking back, it really had been fun.

And his sensei listened. The perfect audience like he had always been, humming or laughing at the right spots or asking a question that helped Naruto to order his thoughts. The easy banter between the two of them was so comfortable and Naruto would be lying if he said he hadn't missed it. Missed the man in front of him, chuckling at his silliness.

They talked and talked and the evening changed into night. His sensei told him a few things that had happened while he was away, though nothing much. He was in the lead with 49 to 48 wins in his ridiculous competitions with Guy-sensei and that Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were finally dating, though pretending that they weren't. Which was amusing, because everybody knew that they were.

At some point in the night, and various more cups of tea, they had both ended up on the floor in front of the couch leaning against it. With a contend smile Naruto listened to his senseis deep voice as he told him about the new movie adaption of his favourite book series, Icha Icha Innocence, the third book in the series.

"Aaah!", escaped it Naruto. His sensei raised his eyebrow in question as he looked over at him.

"I totally forgot that I have something for you. Wait a moment.", he was already standing up, going over to his bag in the corner and rummaged through it.

When he found what he was looking for, he grinned and hid it behind his back as he returned to his senseis side on the floor.

"It's pretty boring to me, but you'll like it, right?", he said, pulling out the green book and presented it to his sensei. His eye went big and Naruto just knew his mouth was hanging open, even if he couldn't see it through the mask.

"What?!", his voice was slightly shaking. "You... b-but this is...!", he couldn't even finish the sentence as excited as he was.

"The first instalment in the Icha Icha series in three years, Icha Icha Tactics!", he provided the end of the sentence. "It's still an unreleased rarity too! At least that's what Ero-sennin said when he gave it to me"

With shaking hands, which amused Naruto to no end, his sensei took the offered book from him and held it as though it was the most precious item in the world. As he cautiously opened the book and started reading, only to instantly forget that Naruto was still in front of him, he looked like the secrets of the world just revealed themselves to him. It was kinda cute and Naruto let him be, chuckling to himself as he got another cup of tea for the two of them.

With the blanked from the couch he made himself comfortable next to his sensei, knowing that it could take a while before he would get any attention from the man again. But that was fine. After all, they had talked the better part of the night.

Tired, he closed his eyes and listened to the rustling of pages as they were turned, his senseis calm breathing and the occasional quiet, but lewd, chuckle. He was finally home again. Sleep hadn't come so easy in a long time.

Endnote:

This is a part of a series I'm writing. Each story is complete on it's own and one can read and understand it without knowing the others. But to get the whole story I'd recommend reading the whole series when there's more of it, though in which order is up to you.

The series is called "Dream with me" and the titles will always have something to do with dreaming and in the summery I will put "Part" and the number of the current one-shot. So if you're interested you can read the other One-Shots I've written so far for this series.


End file.
